Final Destination
by LostCupid
Summary: Draco and Hermione are together now. Draco doesn't want to become a death eater like he's destined to be. He knows Voldermort's next plan, which so happens to threaten Hermione's life. What can he do? Chapter 4 is up!
1. Confession

**Disclaimer:** I may not own the characters but I own the whole story! So please enjoy reading my fic! 

**Prologue:** Draco confesses to Hermione. They get together. Yada yada yada. But wait! There's more. Draco doesn't want to become a death eater like he's destined to be. Read up in the next chapters!

Final Destination Chapter One 

**Confession**

Hermione walked gaily back to her dormitory from the library. She smiled when she reached the door to the common room of the head boy and girl dormitory. She had been made head girl this year and it was the only good thing that had happened so far since school started. The head girl and boy had their own rooms separated from their houses. 

Hermione dropped herself on the red couch representing her house in the small common room. She threw her books carelessly on the floor and didn't bother to pick them up. She glanced at her muggle watch which showed 10 p.m. She was exhausted. Hermione sighed heavily as she warmed herself up by the fire.

"Hermione?" said a familiar voice from behind. Hermione scowled loudly and grunted in response. She didn't have to turn to know who it was. It was Draco. For some reason, he had been made head boy. 

"Hermione, I have to say something," Draco said rather awkwardly. "Can you turn around and face me," he squeaked.

Hermione rounded on him and eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want Malfoy?" she snapped.

"I er…I need to talk to you," Draco said looking at his shoes.

Hermione folded her arms over her chest. "Fine. Say it," she growled.

Draco lifted his head and stared into Hermione's warm brown eyes. Clearing his throat, he said most awkwardly, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Hermione spat, confused.

"For everything. For…For teasing you. For calling you names, bullying your friends and just being irritating all the time," Draco blurted. 

Hermione looked at him with question. She could see the sincere ness in his eyes. She was speechless. 

"Why?" she managed to whisper.

"Because…I love you okay?" Draco confessed and he turned away quickly. His face had turned as red as Ron's ears when he was embarrassed.

"Draco wait!" Hermione cried immediately stopping his steps. Draco turned his red face to Hermione. He could see Hermione's eyes were glassy now. 'She must be confused' he thought. Draco drew a deep breath and walked to her. He took her soft hands gently in his and kissed it. 

"I can't lie to myself anymore. I love you. And I always have. It's just that I never found the courage to tell you that. But now, I guess I have. I've been waiting for this moment too long. Besides, this is our last year at Hogwarts. So what the heck. We might not even be seeing each other next year," he said in almost a whisper still clutching Hermione's hand.

"Draco…" Hermione's voice trailed. She still couldn't speak.

"I know. It's complicated. You're confused. I hope you'll forgive me for my rudeness these past years. If you don't, I understand," Draco finished in barely a whisper. 

He turned to leave. His eyes were glassy now. Draco shook away the tears and entered his room. He closed the door gently and threw himself on the bed. 'She must think I'm an idiot!' Draco wailed in his heart.  

Suddenly there was a knock. "Draco?" said a gentle voice. Draco opened the door to find Hermione staring sheepishly back at him. "I forgive you," she smiled, her arms clasped behind her. Draco grinned overwhelmed, finding it hard to believe his own ears. 

"Thanks," he mumbled and welcomed Hermione in his room.


	2. Friends?

**Disclaimer**: I may not own the characters, but I own the whole story! So please enjoy reading my fic!

**Prologue**: Draco, Harry, Ron, and Draco become friends? Can they accept the fatal truth that their best friend, Hermione is in love with someone whom they distasted most? 

Final Destination Chapter 2 

**Friends?**

It was Tuesday. Hermione woke up groggily rubbing her eyes with a hand. She checked her watch. 7:30 a.m. 

"Oh good. It's still too early," she mumbled to herself. 

"Talking to yourself?" said a voice from under the blankets. Hermione's heart leaped in fright. Then it hit Hermione. Of course. She had slept with Draco last night. She turned and smiled at him. Draco smiled back. 

"You know, it's kind of weird how you can actually accept me so fast," Draco said hugging Hermione with an arm.

"Well, you were just so convincing. And I hope I'm right. Trusting you like this," Hermione smiled resting her head on Draco's shoulder.

"You'll never regret it. I promise," he whispered.

*        *          *

"Miss Granger, you're late," Prof. Snape said coldly as Hermione entered the class. Prof. Snape was just about to take points off Gryffindor when Draco came hurrying from behind.

"Sorry Professor. She's with me. We had to go back to get my quill half way down here," Draco explained, saving Hermione from a bad record as well as Gryffindor.

"Very well. You may take your seats," Prof. Snape said eyeing them suspiciously.

"Hermione, why were you late?" Harry asked curiously, moving aside so Hermione could sit. 

"We had to go back because Draco forgot his quill, and I didn't have an extra one," Hermione answered casually.

"What?! You mean you were really with him? I thought he lost a bet with you or something!" Ron cried in a loud whisper.

"Mr. Weasley! Ten points off Gryffindor for talking in class!" Prof. Snape said coldly with a satisfaction in his tone.

"Thanks a lot Ron. You know, it's a waste that Malfoy saved our butt just now!" Hermione snapped under her breath.

Ron was taken back by her words. Harry and Ron looked at each other in awe and shrugged. 

*        *          *

Hermione didn't speak much to Ron and Harry. She was afraid they weren't ready to accept the truth that she and Draco were together now. That Draco had changed. That they loved each other…

Hermione quietly nibbled on her desert while Ron and Harry were pecking on her ear, begging her to tell them what was going on. She finally lost her patience and rounded on her two best friends. 

"Okay. Fine! I'll tell you. But don't blame me if you freak out!" she snapped.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and mumbled 'okay' to Hermione.

"Draco's my boyfriend now," she said calmly.

"What?!" Harry and Ron shrieked.

"Yes, he is. But he's not the old mean one we used to know. He's changed, and he says he's sorry for all the mean stuff he's ever done to us," Hermione continued as she turned back to her cake.

"But Hermione! You don't know if he's telling the truth! How can you trust him!" Ron cried grabbing Hermione's shoulders and pulling her to face him.

"Ron! Stop it! Both of you!" Hermione held up her hand in front of Ron's face and spoke more calmly, "I like him okay. He's awfully nice now. You should talk to him."

Harry was just about to say something but thought better of it. Ron opened his mouth to say something too but Harry nudged him on the arm. Hermione had finished her cake. She took her books off the table and walked away mumbling a faint 'bye' to Harry and Ron.

*        *          *

It was Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was blabbing something about Mimblets, a sort of magical creature that lives among the clouds and appears when it rains.

Harry and Ron were staring at Hermione and Draco who were deeply in a conversation. Suddenly Draco stood up and walked their way. He sat down beside Harry and looked at the ground.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked icily giving him a cold stare.

"Yeah. It's bad enough you're playing on Hermione. You can't fool us you know!" Ron snapped.

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry okay. I mean it. I know it's hard to understand but I've been through some things in my life that has changed me now. I hope you'll forgive me. But if you don't, I really don't blame you. I deserve it," Draco said trying to sound as sincere and innocent as possible. He hung his head and stared at the ground waiting for the reply.

"Draco," Harry whispered and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping things will turn right like with Hermione. 

"You know we doubt your sincere ness," Ron said testily. Draco nodded slightly and turned away.

"Just let us discuss this," Harry said promptly turning to Ron. 

He pulled Ron aside and they talked to each other secretly like how the football players do before a match. Finally they turned around and faced Draco who was looking glumly back at them.

"Okay. This is really weird but let's be friends," Harry said friendly and held out a hand. Draco glad fully took it and they shook hands. 

"But!" Ron said suddenly. "On one condition!"

"What is it?" Draco smiled, his arms folded across his chest.

"If you hurt Hermione, we promise to _skin you alive_. Deal?" Ron continued helding out his hand.

"Deal!" Draco cried as he took Ron's hand and shook it well. 


	3. Dark Secrets

**Disclaimer**: I may not own the characters, but I own the whole story! So please enjoy reading my fic!

**Prologue:** Draco doesn't want to become a death eater like he's destined to be. He knows Voldermort's next plans which so happen to put Hermione's life in danger. But he's determined to protect her with his life. And there's only one way to do it!

**Final Destination Chapter Three**

**Dark Secrets**

It has been two weeks since Draco confessed to Hermione. Most people had accepted this now. Although there were still those who couldn't. Suppose like Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. 

Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione were at Hogsmeade drinking butterbeer at a table. Harry and Ron were busy talking about Quidditch while Draco and Hermione listened intensively.

Suddenly Dean and Seamus walked in. "Oy! Harry! Ron! You wouldn't believe what we just saw!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Yeah! There's a new broom called The Speed Swinger! It's really cool! You should check it out!" Dean cried pulling Harry off his seat.

"Oh my god! Really?" Ron screamed tumbling on Harry as he rushed off his own seat. Harry was speechless. He just ran off with Dean and Seamus followed by Ron.

"Aren't you going?" Hermione asked Draco when they left.

"No. I was waiting for them to leave anyways. I need to talk to you alone," Draco said seriously.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked shifting herself.

Draco took her hand in his.

"You know I'm destined to be a death eater," he said quietly. Hermione fell silent. There was a long pause.

"You know, you don't have to be one," Hermione said after a while.

"Yes I do," Draco said slightly raising his voice. "It is my destiny."

"Is that what you want? Huh, Draco Malfoy? Is that what you've been living to do?" Hermione demanded. "I thought you've changed. And I expected you to know where you should rightfully stand by now."

"Hermione, you don't understand. I don't _want _to become what I'm destined to be," Draco sighed.

"Then you don't have to," Hermione whispered gently.

"But it's my destiny. My father is one of Voldermort's right hand men. He expects me to follow his foot steps," Draco explained.

"That's what _he_ expects from you. But what do _you_ expect from yourself. What is your dream?" Hermione said gently.

"It's easy for you to say. Your father's not Voldermort's right hand man," Draco scuffed and lifted his head to gaze out the window.

"Draco, you don't have to a death eater if you don't want to," Hermione assured slightly squeezing his hand.

"If I don't, then dad will send the other death eaters after me and I'll be skinned alive. Besides, it's too late for me to back away now. I know Voldermort's next plan to deceive the world," Draco stared into Hermione's warm brown eyes seriously.

"What is Voldermort's next plan?" Hermione squeaked.

"I can't tell you Hermione. But I can protect you," Draco said stiffly.

"Draco…I don't understand," Hermione stared innocently into his cold gray eyes.

"I can't tell you here. Not now. Maybe in the common room?" Draco whispered mysteriously. Hermione nodded. They got up and left Hogsmeade.

Little did they know that all the while, Snape had been eavesdropping their conversation. Snape had hid himself under a long black hooded robe and faced his back at them. He smiled at himself. 

'I think I've caught myself a little death eater. This should be interesting!' he thought to himself.

*        *          *

Hermione dropped herself on Draco's bed. She watched him as he settled himself beside her. He took her soft hand and clasped it in his own. 

"Hermione," he took a deep breath. "Hermione, Voldermort's next plan has something serious to do with witches and wizards with muggle parentage," he blurted out regretfully. Hermione gasped and she trembled a little but Draco pulled her in his arms.

"Hermione, I won't let anything happen to you," Draco whispered as his eyes turned glassy.

"Draco, what about the plan? What does Voldermort have in mind for us mudbloods?" Hermione trembled.

"Sshhh…" Draco comforted as he held her tighter. "I'm not sure," he whispered. 

"Why the mudbloods?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, because mudbloods magic are weaker than purebloods. No matter how smart or skilled they are, there will always be a weak spot which can be detected by the most observant," Draco explained.

"So is this just his plan of bullying weaker witches and wizards?" Hermione asked looking up at Draco. 

"No. I think he has plans for seven selected mudbloods. I don't know who they are, but I heard that they are chosen from the most intelligent and skilled ones," Draco replied. 

"So you think I'm one of them?" Hermione asked softly. Draco held her tighter.

"No. I hope not," he said in barely a whisper. "But I know a way to protect you," he smiled as he cupped Hermione's chin and looked into her warm brown eyes.

"How?" Hermione asked abruptly. 

**Author: Hey, what do you think? I'm leaving this story until here for now. Unless I get at least five reviews, I shall not continue!**


	4. Circle of Passion

**Disclaimer**: I may not own the characters, but I own the whole story! So please enjoy reading my fic!

**Prologue**: The only way to save Hermione. Just read and you'll find out!

**Final Destination Chapter Four**

**Circle of Passion**

Hermione dropped herself on the green couch representing Slytherin and Draco sat beside her on the red couch that represented Gryffindor. 

"Hermione, I'm not quite sure if I'm right, but I found out about this spell that protects the loved ones against any evil spirit," Draco said importantly as he pulled out a small shabby book from his pocket robes. Draco flipped the pages to where he had slipped in a leather bookmark and showed it to Hermione.

"It's called the Circle of Passion," Draco told as he pointed to a picture on the bottom of the page. Hermione took the book from his hand and studied the contents of the page quietly. She frowned as she read and Draco thought it made her look cute.

"So?" Draco asked curiously when Hermione lifted her head from the page.

"Draco, it's very dangerous," Hermione whispered. "For both of us," she finished.

"But we have to try. We have to take the risk, or else I'll lose you forever. And I don't want that to happen," Draco said intensively as he took Hermione's hand and held it tightly. Hermione forced a small smile.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" she hesitated.

"I'm almost positive. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you," Draco replied giving a warm smile. 

Hermione's eyes were glassy. Draco pulled her in his strong arms and kissed her forehead.

"It's worth a try," he whispered.

*        *          *

Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione at the Gryffindor dinner table. Hermione walked briskly their way and sat with them for dinner.

"You know, you tend to be late for almost everything nowadays," Ron pointed as he placed a piece of chicken breast on Hermione's plate.

"Well, I've been busy," Hermione shrugged.

"Dating Malfoy," Harry grinned teasingly. Hermione forced a smile. She really wasn't in the mood for a conversation right now.

"Harry. Ron," she spoke softly.

Harry and Ron both murmured a 'yes' and an 'hmm' each as a reply.

"Can you two come over to the head boy and girl common room tonight? Draco and I want to share something with you. Actually, I do. But I don't think Draco will mind. It's very important. So will you, please?" Hermione squeaked staring dumbly at her plate. Harry and Ron looked at her with concern and worry.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked worriedly, but he managed to keep his voice calm.

"Did Draco hurt you?" Ron gasped.

"No. Nothing like that Ron. Just come over okay? Don't worry. Everything between me and Draco is fine. It's something else," Hermione said calmly not looking up from her plate. She stuffed the chicken piece in her mouth and tried to act more cheerful. She smiled warmly at Harry and Ron who were still watching her with question.

They didn't talk much during dinner because Hermione refused to say anymore about the subject. Ron tried to talk about Quidditch but Harry was too deep in thoughts to care. So they ate their dinner quietly. Hermione left the table first. She ran off with Draco who was waiting for her out the door. Harry and Ron left a while after that.

*        *          *

Harry knocked on the door of the head boy and girl room that night. Ron was beside him eyeing Harry nervously. Hermione opened the door and gave them a warm welcome, milliseconds after the knock.

"So tell us. What's going on?" Ron asked curiously as he sat himself on the Gryffindor chair for two. Harry sat next to him.

"Hello Hermione, Mal-Draco," Harry smiled. Draco smiled back.

"Oh, hello Draco. Hello Hermione," Ron rushed when he realized his rudeness.

Hermione looked at Draco, signifying him to start first.

"Well, I'll make this simple and easy for you. I'm destined to be a death eater," Draco said bluntly. 

"That's no surprise," Ron mumbled. "But if you're going to become that, then you realize we cant trust you anymore," Ron continued louder.

"Draco you said you've changed," Harry said stiffly.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I have. I don't _want_ to become a death eater. But that's where my fate lies," Draco shrugged. Ron was shooting daggers at Draco.

"Draco, is that what we're here for? To listen to you regret your destiny or whatsoever. Because if it is-" Ron snapped, but Hermione had spoken through his words.

"Ron, that's not the deal!" she cut in. "Just listen okay?" There was a long pause.

"I don't want to be a death eater. I've changed now. For your information, my mother died just some weeks ago during the summer holidays," Draco said impatiently. Harry and Ron gasped.

Draco smiled. "So now that you get the picture, it'll be easier. My dad's been really hard on me lately after my mother's death. He kept telling me that it was my destiny to serve Lord Voldermort as well as he did. And really, all that has put me under pressure. I finally realized that I don't want to become a  death eater and serve old what's-his-name. I just want to be _normal_," Draco finished sadly. 

"Okay…This is really weird. And the weirdest part is, I _believe_ you," Harry said inwardly.

Ron curled in his lower lip and said, "So…what happens next?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and Ron and grinned. "Well, you should know that I know Voldermort's next plan to deceive the wizarding world," he said importantly. Harry and Ron's eyes went to the size of saucers and gasped. 

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure. I just over heard my dad talking to Wormtail the other day. But what I know is, it has something serious to do with witches and wizards with muggle parentage," Draco replied.

"You mean mudbloods," Ron corrected bluntly. Draco let out a small laugh.

"So Hermione's in danger?" Harry guessed being the typical hero who defeated the dark lord countless times. Draco nodded regretfully.

"So you're just going to stand there and watch your girlfriend get killed?!" Ron demanded.

"No. I want to protect her!" Draco snapped.

"How?" Ron asked folding his arms across his chest.

"With this," Draco said handing out a book. Ron took it curiously and opened the book to where the leather bookmark was. Harry was peering over Ron's shoulders.

"The Circle of Passion!" Harry gasped. "You can't do that to Hermione!" he cried abruptly, obviously knowing about the spell thoroughly.

"Why? What is it?" Ron asked curiously.

"The spell. It has to do with intercourse!" Harry answered madly.

"No way!" Ron gasped dumbfounded.

"Yes way!" Hermione chimed in. She had been quiet all along. "I know it's dangerous, but we have to take the risk!"

"We already slept with each other twice, if that's what you're worried about," Draco shrugged. "But without any sexual contents!" he added quickly when Harry gasped and Ron swore loudly.

"Are you sure you guys didn't do anything but _sleep_ on the same bed?" Ron demanded.

"Yes Ron! I'm pretty sure! Besides, that's none of your business!" Hermione replied impatiently.

"Well that was just _sleeping_ with each other. This…This is more than just sleeping on the same bed!" Harry pointed.

"It's the only way to protect Hermione," he sighed.

"It's pretty complicated to perform you know," Harry said calmly.

"Yes, and it's very dangerous for both of us. But Draco wouldn't take no for answer," Hermione shrugged.

"Because I love you," Draco replied shortly, cupping Hermione's chin.

"Okay. We get the point. Now stop that. You're making me sick!" Ron interrupted. Hermione giggled and Draco grinned.

"So when are you going to do it?" Harry asked after a short pause. 

"The ingredients are hard to get. And the intercourse has to be done in the circle, drawn by using emrid powder. You know that's really hard to get," Hermione sighed.

"Don't worry about the ingredients. I think I can help you with that. Fred and George owns about every ingredient needed for any spell," Ron said helpfully.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione smiled gratefully.

"Yeah," Draco added.

"Okay, so you're going to perform the Circle of Passion. I can't say anymore here. I'll help you out," Harry agreed calmly.

"Thanks for understanding Harry," Draco smiled.

"Okay…So we'll be heading back to Gryffindor now. Goodnight," Ron said brightly.

"Yeah, it's getting late. Goodnight," Harry agreed. Harry and Ron left.

"That worked out pretty well," Draco smiled relieved.

"So, do you wanna sleep with me or alone tonight?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Of course you!" Draco cried as he swooped his hand under her and carried her into his room. 

Author: Wait! There's more! The next chapter isn't finished yet. So I hope you'll be kind enough to wait. By the way, in the next chapter, Snape's gonna find out! So give me 5 reviews and I'll continue!!


End file.
